Sky's changing
by SpellotapedSnidget
Summary: She wasn't a witch. She wasn't a muggle. She had never met a human. Thrown into a magical school everything was new and alien. Enjoying wasn't the goal, surviving was. Finding friends would be a bonus. Finding out who she was would be like heaven. A dream impossible to reach.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** **** _I do not own any Harry Potter characters mentioned nor the idea of Hogwarts and such forth. There are also some ideas of other books (as Eragon, Elf Quest, Lord of the Rings…) appearing in this story. It's not a crossover but I just can't stop my childhood books from forming one huge magical world. :)_

 _ **A/N:** Since this is my first fanfiction I would love to know what you think of the story. Also my native language is not English. So if you find any mistakes or have any advice, feedback would be greatly appreciated. _

_**A/N:** So, I have finally decided to delete the first few chapters as it really was a slow start. Nevertheless a few things may be nice to know to better follow the story line. If there's something missing or unclear please let me know. Without further ado, here it comes: The prologue._

* * *

They were sitting around a fire when a laud _crack_ tore the peaceful quiet of the forest apart. Something had appeared a few feet above them falling rapidly to the ground. His reflexes kicking in one of the elves caught the bundle in his arms before it hit the ground. Curiously he peered inside to meet two fearful eyes. It was a baby. A human. They called her Sky.

~x~

The baby had grown into a small child. At the moment she stood in a crowd of other seven year old kids, all of them nervous, all of them afraid. They were about to start their first _jycarr_ , a journey to find and prove oneself. The girl searched for the reassuring eyes of Blade. He had a small smile playing around his lips and Sky felt her spirits lift. The young blond elf had taken her under his wings after catching her all those years ago. He had become her _tagua_.

~x~

Compared to the elves Sky was a restless child. Always diving head first into a situation, always curious, always fidgeting. Meditating wasn't easy for her but a must if she'd wanted to see the bonds between all living things and to master and manipulate the energy flow. Still, Sky was better with the manual things. Climbing mountains and throwing knives came easy to her. In contrast she struggled with the art of healing and to communicate over long distances with her mind. But that was alright: she preferred exploring anyway.

~x~

The first _jycarr_ meant two week alone in the wilderness. The second _jycarr_ would last three months. Once again she found herself in the middle of a crowd only now the children were between ten and eleven. This time Sky was one of the kids who were not nervous in the slightest. She caught her _tagua's_ eyes and grinned at him. Over the years she had strolled through the woods both with and without Blade multiple times and therefor knew how to survive on her own. She was eager to find out what was waiting for her and had already decided to head to the mountains and explore the other side. However everything went terribly wrong when she climbed the massive formation late that afternoon. Exhausted from a day full of hiking she noticed the tumbling stones much too late.

~x~

 _The air was knocked out of her. Every bit of her body was squashed, the pressure was almost unbearable. The noise which had been thunderous just a second ago was gone, her ears feeling numb not catching a sound. She couldn't have opened her eyes even if she had wanted to. There was just not enough room._

 _Suddenly she smelled grass. The pressure was gone. Slowly, cautiously she opened her eyes. The mountain was gone as were the rocks. There were trees around her, moss underneath her. She had done it again. She had transported herself elsewhere. A hysterical laugh escaped the girl's lips. She was still alive._

~x~

Sky did not recognise the forest she had transported herself to. The girl knew by know that a clear image of the destination was essential to get to the right location. And if anything, a clear thought had been nothing she had been able to grasp when the stones came crushing down on her. While exploring the foreign woods she eventually stumbled out of the line of trees and onto a wide meadow. The girl stopped dead. In front of her was a monstrous building.

~x~

After this everything happened in a quick succession of events. She met Hagrid. Hagrid called Dumbledore. Dumbledore made an offer. The offer was discussed with Blade. Blade spoke with Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked Hagrid a favour. Hagrid took Sky to Diagon Alley.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**A/N:** _Now, I don't know if anyone is even returning to this story as I haven't updated it for a while and totally feel guilty about it. The bad thing about running out of already written chapters, I guess. The good thing is that the direction in which the story is heading is more open now. Any wishes or suggestions there?_

 _Also, I want to thank the few ones who follow this story and bunnyboo154 for fav. Hope you still read it!_

 _Please R &R!_

* * *

The scream was heart-piercing, cutting through her like a knife. It made her blood run cold, her vitals transform into ice shards that were stabbing her from the inside. She couldn't move, couldn't even look away from her doe-like blue eyes. Fear. That was all she could detect in them. Nothing but naked fear.

With a jolt she sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat was sticking to every inch of her body, her hair clung to her damp neck and face. She put her head into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

 _Breathe. In. Out._

Her eyes had been widened in terror.

 _In._

Blue. A piercing blue.

 _Out._

It had been a shrill scream.

 _In._

A death scream.

 _Out._

She dug her nails into her head hoping the pain was enough to chase away the images behind her eyes. But it wasn't. It had never been.

* * *

It was nearing midday and the costumer flow was increasing steadily. Diagon Alley had gotten busier ever since the Hogwarts letters had been sent about a week ago. Sky cleaned the table in front of the ice-cream shop when a ray of sunlight caught her face. She closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the warmth. Gosh, she missed this. The sun and the wind, the smell of pine needles, the gurgling sound of water. Nature.

London was amazing. There was so much to explore and learn for the young girl. It was overwhelming. But as she had grown up surrounded by forests and mountains this city was a bit too much at times. There were too many sounds to distinguish between them, to enjoy the tune of a single bird. The houses lining the streets kept the coolness of the wind away and the sun was obscured most of the day. Everything here was one blurred mass. She let out a sigh.

"Everything alright, Sky? Need a break? You know that's not a problem." Mr. Fortescue said with the ever present smile in his eyes.

"Nah, I'm good. Just took a minute to enjoy the weather." The girl answered fetching the dishes to return into the shop.

She had stayed with Florean Fortescue since she had come to buy the things she needed for Hogwarts. He had been kind enough to give her a job despite her young age and took her in for the remainder of the summer holidays. Though that was probably a favor he had done for Dumbledore. It seemed everyone in the wizarding world owed him one.

The bell of the shop rang, snapping Sky out of her thoughts and she hurried to answer it. Turning the corner her face spread into a huge grin.

"Hagrid! How are you? What are you doing here so soon again?" The girl ran around the counter to hug the giant. She could feel him chuckle.

"Bi' stormy there, eh? Came here ter accompany another kiddo an' help with the shoppin'. Me's fine but what 'bout yeh? Don' yeh work ter much? Is Fortescue nice ter yeh?" Hagrid looked down at the small girl.

"Florean has been great. Shopping, are you? So you have already replaced me?"

"Wha'? No, it's not like –" Hagrid stopped when he saw the smirk on Sky's face. "Ah yeh got me. But honestly I miss yeh. No one wakin' me up before sunrise, no one I have ter chase out of the forest. And Fang has no ears to lick." The giant's deep laughter filled the shop.

"I miss you too. But beware, I'm back in no time." The girl winked at him. "Now did you only get in here to be all nostalgic or do you actually want to buy something?"

"Yeah, I take chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts twice. An' make them big ones." Hagrid smiled.

"Here you go. Be nice to this kid and let him lick at least once." Sky handed him two huge ice-creams.

"Now, yeh know I always share. Be decent and tell Fortescue I said hi. And don' forget ter visit me once yeh're in Hogwarts." With a clumsy wave Hagrid made his way out onto the street again.

* * *

Time flew by while the girl served ice-cream and cleaned tables. It was late afternoon when she made her way back to the Ice Cream Parlour two large shopping bags in hand. As she passed a small alley she saw a man slap a boy. The similarities in their features suggested they were father and son. Frowning, Sky started to move towards the family until she noticed the small shake of the boy's head. Upon seeing the pleading look in his steel-grey eyes she hesitated and eventually turned around to resume her way back to Fortescue's.

"Hey let's switch, shall we? It's not so busy outside and I can start preparing ice-cream for tomorrow if you look after the costumers." Florean said to the small girl.

"Alright." Sky shrugged, stopped to empty the shopping bags and headed outside.

With a swift look around the shop she noticed a boy sitting all by himself at a table with an empty ice-cream cup before him.

"Hi. Do you want anything else or should I just take this away?" Sky asked him.

His head jerked up to meet her gaze. She had clearly torn him from his thoughts as his grey eyes were widened in surprise. Grey eyes she had seen before.

"Aren't you too young to work? You look like you're just starting Hogwarts. Who are you anyway?" He sneered at her changing his facial expression into a straight, slightly bored, mask immediately.

"Yes, I'm a first-year but why would that mean I can't work? My name is Sky. What about you?" Sky put her tray on the table and sat down opposite the boy, putting one leg up in front of her. He seemed to be rather confused at her relaxed behavior and the smile on her face. This smile that reached her eyes and let them sparkle.

"Draco. I'm a first-year, too." The boy said realizing it had taken him a while to answer. But it didn't seem as if the girl had noticed his stare or the rather long pause.

"So, did you get everything you wanted?" Sky's smile was still in place, her eyes bright.

"Yeah well, we're not allowed a broom and my father didn't budge." He drawled off when her smile disappeared and a quizzical look stole her face. He didn't want her to ask about his father and what had happened in the alley. But she was bound to do so.

However, she did not. "Aren't there any brooms at Hogwarts?" The girl asked her brows furrowed in thought. All humans did use them to clean their rooms, didn't they?

"Of course there are brooms at Hogwarts. But they are old and extremely slow. It's almost impossible to make the Quidditch team flying these. Though my father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house." The boy stated proudly leaning back in his chair. He tensed slightly after realizing he had mentioned his father again. Thankfully he was saved by a costumer who wanted to buy some ice-cream to go. The girl disappeared inside but came back swiftly, a dish cloth in her hand.

"Here. Press this onto your bruise. You'll feel better." She said casually while sitting down again.

Draco eyed the rack suspiciously.

"There are ice cubes in it. It will help." She encouraged him.

"How would you know? I don't guess you are experienced in bruises." The boy sneered at her clearly trying to get his mask back in place.

"I'm a bit… I should be more careful and well, reasonable I guess." A mischievous grin appeared on Sky's face while she rubbed her neck.

"With what exactly?" Draco drawled.

"Well for instance I got myself into a nasty position a few weeks ago. I was hiking up a mountain though I've been walking all day to get to it and really, I knew I shouldn't start climbing. I was too tired but I wanted to see the sun set from a point above the trees. And so I didn't notice in time." She had clenched her jaw.

"Didn't notice what?" Draco asked eagerly.

"The birds flying away from the mountain. The faint rumbling noise growing louder. When I turned to see the stones rolling down the hill it was almost too late. I ran for it obviously but I tripped. I would be dead now if I hadn't transported myself by accident."

"You disapparated?" The boy's eyes were round with amazement.

But the girl didn't notice. She had lowered her gaze to her lap remembering the moment a few weeks back. She had though she was going to die. She had closed her eyes to await the inescapable. When the pressure was upon her she though it had been the stones crushing her bones, knocking the air out of her, preventing her from breathing and opening her eyes. And after the pressure was gone she was sure she'd be dead.

"You can apparate? Did your parents teach you how to do it?" Draco's voice let her snap out of her thoughts.

"My parents? No, I don't have any. And as I said I did it accidently. Shortly after the mountain incident I tried it again and ripped my thigh." A rather red blush had creased on the girls cheeks and an embarrassed grin stole her face.

"You splinched?" The boy gasped.

"I what?" Sky started to ask but she was interrupted by a call.

"Draco, say goodbye to your friend. We are heading home now." It was his mother.

Both kids jumped a bit as neither had noticed Draco's parents appear. He got up from his chair looking at the girl opposite, his face tense.

"What you saw in the alley - don't tell anyone."

"Sure. See you at Hogwarts."

The girl was looking at him with such intensity that Draco was held in place. However the spark he had seen in her eyes before had somewhat diminished and he was stunned by the fact that he yearned to bring it back. Instead he broke the gaze and turned around to join his parents.

* * *

Sky had thought Diagon Alley had been busy on the day Hagrid had stormed into Fortescue's. Now she knew she couldn't have been more wrong. It turned out that only very few Hogwarts families came to Diagon Alley the first week after the letters were sent. After more than three weeks of ridiculous much work the costumer flow had finally decreased and Sky found herself at a lone table her aching feet put up on a nearby chair. She waved at the passing Madam Malkin who smiled back and directed her steps to the girl.

"How are you dear? It was a rather busy day." The squat figure of the shopkeeper said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just giving my feet a short break." The girl smiled at her.

"You really don't have to come over tonight if you are exhausted, dear. I can manage the sorting on my own for once." Madame Malkin suggested looking slightly worried.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm happy to help. And I'm sorry I can't assist you elsewise. I am rubbish at handling small delicate things. I'll come over at nine"

"Ok then. But don't hesitate to cancel if you're too tired."

Sky watched the witch walk away. As there were calm phases at the Ice Cream Parlour even on a busy day it had become a habit of her to help out at other shops when she was needed. It was fun and much more interesting than staying in one place all the time. However the girl had to admit that the last few weeks had cost a lot of energy. She yawned widely but got up when the bell rang. It was only three days until the first of September.

* * *

As the sun disappeared behind the buildings long shadows dipped Diagon Alley into a cosy semi-darkness and up and down the street shops were prepared to close for the night. Sky knelt behind the counter to stock it up for the next day when she heard a girl's voice.

"Mum please, can we have some ice-cream?"

"I think they are already closed, dear." A woman's voice answered.

"Oh that's alright. I can sell you some if it's to go." Sky said happily while rising swiftly from the floor.

The people in front jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young girl.

"Merlin's beard. Didn't see you down there. You gave me quite a fright." The tall red haired man in front of the counter straightened his classes.

"Sorry for that. Had to stock up a few things." Sky grinned at them.

She noticed that it wasn't only the father who sported flaming red hair. It seemed as if all of the family members had inherited this characteristic. And there were quite a lot of them. The parents, four boys and one girl.

"So how may I help you?"

"Well, if you're sure, it's no hassle." The woman was interrupted by the little girl who squeaked with delight at Sky's nod. "Ok, one scoop each. And hurry up so she hasn't to work late."

So, one by one they stepped up to the counter and placed their order. Finally only two identical boys were left.

"Do you have anything special?" Said one of them.

"Yeah, like a new exotic flavor-", chirped in the other.

"-or something to turn your tongue green." Identical grins crept over their faces.

"Boys, just decide on a flavor. Not everything has to be a Zonko's product." Their father rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, all your family are wizards, right? Ok then, try this." Sky shuffled something before handing it to the twins.

The two redheads took a bite. For a moment nothing seemed to happen but suddenly their eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What's that? It's like -" The first began.

"something's exploding!" The other one said.

"That's bloody brilliant!" They concluded both looking at the girl with shining eyes.

Sky grinned. "It's a special mix of mine. Ice-cream with a Muggle thing called pop rocks."

"A Muggle invention? What's it for?" Their father asked eagerly.

"I think it's just some fun stuff for kids. It reacts when it gets wet. Here, I have another one to spare." Sky handed him a small bag which he eyed curiously.

"Arthur, the girl wants to close up the shop." His wife interrupted her husband's investigation of the candy.

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks very much. Have a good evening." He answered without breaking his gaze on the small bag.

"Arthur. Would you mind to pay her" The witch rolled her eyes at him.

Sky chuckled with the rest of the family as the blushing man fumbled with his purse. The redheads waved at her and left chatting animatedly with each other.

A stich went through the girl's heart. She missed home. The realization that she wouldn't see her loved ones for quite some time hit her. But she would be alright eventually. London wasn't that frightening anymore. She even caught herself enjoying the way people moved without checking on other's intentions first. Interacting with humans had gotten – easy.

The nightmares hadn't come for almost a fortnight now. If anything she was quick in adjusting.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ok, I know the way I threw all the characters in was rather sudden. Was it ok anyway?_


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Back To Hogwarts

**A/N:** _First of all thanks to the few who have decided to follow this story. You guys are the reason I keep writing even though you reading my story may only happen in my head ;-P_ _Anyway welcome - Chocolover27, Unstoppably-demonic and_ _AraXshadows - to the small group of people I lay my hopes upon :)_

 _As always I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter and comments, advices or angry accusations would be appreciated._

* * *

The stars were bright on the midnight sky. No clouds obscured the moon that dipped the roofs into an unnatural peaceful light. A gentle breeze swept playfully around the London roofs cooling the last minutes of the August air. It was a perfect night through and through. Everything was still but a few cats moving through the dark like dancing shadows. However their eyes were not the only ones reflecting the shimmering light of the moon.

The girl had tried to fall asleep for hours now but though her body felt exhausted her lids were refusing to grow heavy. At first she had lain in her bed tossing the sheets around until she finally admitted to herself that sleep wouldn't come to her in this room. So she had sneaked out onto the balcony dragging the blanket with her as she had done so many times during the first days she stayed with Florean. Usually that was enough. Usually the wide space above her freed her of the oppressive feeling and the wind caressed her skin until she fell asleep. But she had stared into the picturesque night for a while now and as the church bell stroke midnight wondered if sleep would come at all tonight.

She was worried. Worried that she wouldn't be good enough for this school. Worried she wouldn't get along with the other kids. Worried that she would freak out because of all those humans surrounding her. Bloody hell, she couldn't even sleep in a building. Even though her room was not crammed with people. How should she survive in a castle swarming with them? That is, if she got through the train ride.

Her thoughts were buzzing faster and faster around her head, chasing one another, demanding impatiently to be heard. She groaned at her growing headache and turned to take another position she knew wouldn't help her fall asleep.

* * *

Sky must have dozed off at some point in the night as she was woken by the rays of the early morning sun tickling her nose and the smell of freshly-baked bread coming from a few houses down the street. She felt exhausted due to the lack of sleep but with the night gone and the morning sun warming her face she also felt hopeful and excited again. It was the first of September. She would be going to Hogwarts today.

With much more energy than her short night could have provided she jumped out of her provisional bed, grabbed her blanket and ran back to her room. Her Hogwarts trunk stood ready-packed in a corner. Shooting it a wide smile she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for a day she had dreaded and at the same time looked forward to for weeks.

The morning passed in a blur. She had made breakfast, hoping to be able to express her gratitude to Florean who hadn't only let her stay in his house but had provided her with a home. A safe and secure place she could hide in whenever the massive change in her life was getting too much.

They had planned to head out early so Florean could apparate them to King's Cross Station and still be able to open his shop in time. However, when they stepped out of the door a crowd was blocking their way made up of the shopkeepers Sky had worked with. Everyone wanted to say goodbye to the little girl who was overwhelmed by the warmth and kindness they offered her. When they finally got away Sky was laden with Sweets, Sandwiches and Zonko's products.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I won't go bust just because the shop is opened an hour later, you know." Florean heaved her luggage onto a trolley.

"That's alright. I can manage the last bit on my own and I really don't mind to wait. Actually I am glad to have some time to adjust and settle down. Maybe I even can stop myself from freaking out." Sky had mumbled the last bit but the understanding smile on Florean's face indicated that he had heard her anyway.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "You are kind, funny and beautiful. Who would not love you? You will have a great time at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Her voice was struggling to stay steady but she managed a small smile.

"Now, you make sure you write to me when you get there. Don't make me owl Hagrid because I'm worried sick about you." He winked at her. "And now go and have fun."

Sky pushed her trolley through the crowded King's Cross Station to the barrier between platform nine and ten. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to find the magic and ensure it was the right spot. Opening her eyes again she concentrated onto the brick wall. It looked quite solid. Uncertainty rushed through her and made her uneasy but she pushed the thought of breaking bones aside and started to walk towards the barrier. Well, if truth be said, it was more like running.

And there it was. A huge scarlet metal monster spitting steam into the air. Her heart constricted. She was torn between excitement and the pounding of fear pressing against her head. Slowly and ever so careful she made her way over to again another alien thing which she expected to pounce on her at every moment. However, it didn't and her eyes began to glisten with the urge to explore it.

"You are quite early. Are you all alone? Where are your parents?" The call caught her off guard as she had just decided that the train provided no immediate thread. Whirling around, she found a young man making his way over to her smiling kindly.

"Oh hi, I haven't expected that anyone would be here." Sky forced her face into a smile reminding herself that humans weren't as bad as she had initially thought.

"There isn't. Just me. Are you off to Hogwarts? First year?" He smiled again as she nodded. "Need any help with your luggage?"

"That would be really nice of you. Those are awfully heavy." Sky said grimacing at the thought of dropping her trunk on her foot.

It didn't even take ten minutes to settle into a compartment. She chose one that was farthest away from the door but had a clear few of the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Her mind wandered while she waited for the other students to arrive. Florean's words were buzzing through her head and she was concentrating on them as they had a soothing effect on her. While she pondered them around (chewing her lower lip) she noticed the parallels between his speech and that of her _tagua_. _You will have a great time_. She would, wouldn't she? After all Diagon Alley, well London really, had been scary at first but after a time it got exciting and even peaceful. She had enjoyed her stay there why shouldn't it be the same with Hogwarts. And Sky knew someone there. Hagrid. A warm feeling spread through her as she pictured his black eyes twinkling with kindness. She had even been to Hogwarts before. Well, at least to its grounds. Its magnificent grounds which would provide her with a feeling of safety again. Nature. That was what Sky had been longing for these last few weeks. Already she could feel the wind playing around her hair and the smell of pine needles tickling her nose. It would almost be like home again. Almost. The image of her _tagua's_ piercing blue eyes flickered through her mind and she could almost hear the crystal clear laughter of Welfare. A sight escaped the small girl's lips but she was jolted out of her thoughts by the first students arriving. Fidgeting in her seat Sky was torn between the need to hide herself and the strong pull of curiosity that seemed to be ever present in the young girl. In the end she settled to press herself deep into the seat but stuck her head out in an odd angle that would provide her a clear view of the clutter of people outside.

Her stomach clenched when she heard the first pair of feet mounting the train. It was a rather small compartment, wasn't it? But the noises stopped several compartments prior. Sharpening her ears so that no noise would go unnoticed she heard their laughter and grunts as they pushed the luggage in place springing outside again to say their goodbyes. However sooner than she expected the compartment door slid aside revealing a weedy-looking boy.

"Oh, I didn't see you down there. Thought this compartment was empty." He trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes darted to the corridor outside. Sky couldn't help the snort of laughter at the torn expression on his face.

"You know, you're totally free to go wherever you want. I won't hold it against you. Unless it gives me any advantages, that is." She grinned at him.

"Like what?" The lanky boy said leaning against the door frame.

"I dunno. You feeling so bad that you help me with homework or give me all your sweets. Stuff like that."

Now it was his time to smirk. "Not very likely. Guess I won't push my luck though." He sat down opposite her. "Name's Theo. Theodore Nott."

"I'm Sky. Nice to meet you?" He laughed at the uncertain tone of the girl.

"You don't seem too sure of that. Am I not a striking example of a boy?" The grin on his face reached his eyes with ease. She liked it instantly.

Conversation was easy after this. Distracted by the boy's witty comments she didn't notice the platform emptying and alas jumped as the train began to move, her eyes growing wide. The rumbling beneath her feet felt like a growling animal ready to strike.

"What's up with you? Are you scared?" Theo sneered at her.

"I have never travelled like this before." Her voice trembled and she hit herself mentally for it. Brilliant. Exactly the first impression she had wanted to make.

"Me neither. Well it is a poor method of travelling. Slow, mind you. Not really magical." Theo drawled clearly not impressed by the rocking of the train.

Sky couldn't answer. She ordered her mind to relax and her body to unclench. Drawing a deep shuddering breath she finally opened her eyes again.

"Salazar, you really don't like trains, do you?" Theo gave her a look as if he was deciding on how crazy she was.

"Well, I think it's not my first choice." She grinned at him proud that her voice wasn't shaking anymore.

Theo's stomach grumbled loudly and that did the trick for her. Nervousness gone, Sky laughed at the sound, making Theo's cheeks turn red. She rummaged in her bag for the sweets and sandwiches she had gotten back in Diagon Alley.

"I think it's time for lunch. Here, help yourself." She said throwing him a pumpkin pasty.

Long after they were stuffed and had gone back to their easy going conversation the compartment door was opened once again.

"There you are Nott. What are you doing here? We've got a compartment to ourselves a few feet down the train." A black boy with slanting eyes was standing in the frame. His glance shifted slowly from Theo to Sky who had both been taken aback by the sudden appearance. A squeak of delight interrupted his calculating look.

"Draco!"

The blond boy's surprise was replaced by a smile before it transformed quickly back into his usual mask. With a short nod he acknowledged her. "Sky."

The two remaining boys glanced at him, clearly taken aback that they knew each other.

"You know her Malfoy? Well, seems you stumbled into the right compartment after all, Nott." Drawled the black boy.

"Sky, this pleasant boy is Blaise Zabini. Don't expect him to greet you probably though. He thinks he's way too good for that." Theo smirked at her rolling his eyes. "Anyway, how come you know each other?"

"We've met in Diagon Alley." Draco had torn his gaze – rather reluctantly it appeared – away from Sky to answer Theo's question. "At the Ice Cream Parlour." He clarified shooting the girl a meaningful look.

"Yeah, I worked at Florean's the last few weeks." Sky answered breaking eye contact with Draco to grin at the remaining two boys. "What about you? How did you meet each other?"

"Well, our parents know one another. So we kind of were brought up to be friends." Theo grimaced at her.

"You aren't complaining Nott, are you?" Draco sneered at him.

Theo just shrugged. "Anyway, where is your compartment? I should probably say hello to the others. It would be rather cruel to keep them from my perfection." He winked at Sky and got up standing next to Blaise.

"Are you coming Malfoy?" The dark boy asked.

"In a bit. You go ahead." With a nod the two boys disappeared into the corridor while Draco took the seat Theo had just left.

"So, how was the remainder of your summer, Draco?"

"It was alright. We were staying at our cottage for a few days. There's nothing much to do but at least we could play Quidditch." The pale boy caught himself staring at her again. There was something about the girl that he couldn't quite put a finger on. True her hair was an interesting color, shifting from brown to dark red depending on the light, but apart from that her appearance was utterly normal. Her skin was tanned but not exotic, she was rather small and her eyes were a common shade of hazel. However, there was an intensity in them that held him in place, a glint that promised – well, something.

"You got a broom than?" Despite the encounter in the alley flickering through his mind he did not detect her smile waver.

"Nah, we have some brooms there and father has promised to buy me one next year. It is said that they are working on a new model at the moment."

And so they fell into comfortable conversation until they were interrupted by two bulky figures standing in the doorway who were introduced to Sky as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco got up then and joined them to meet a boy named Harry Potter.

"See you in a bit. I guess we are not far from Hogwarts." Draco said looking out of the now dark window. They hadn't notice the day turn to night while they were talking.

After they had left her alone she changed into her Hogwarts robes waiting for the journey to end. Theo only got back mere minutes before a voice announced their arrival. She was starting to get nervous then. Chewing her lip she waited for the train to stop but this time Theo seemed not to notice her anxiety. Mind you, he looked quite nervous himself.

As they stepped out of the train Sky heard a familiar voice which calmed her down immediately.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

The girl grinned at Hagrid who winked back at her. Not much later, she climbed into a boat with Theo, Blaise and Draco, all unusual silent as everyone was occupied with their own thoughts. They were welcomed into the castle by a stern looking witch who opened the doors to reveal the entrance hall. It was magnificent. Sky had never seen anything so large that she couldn't even see the ceiling. Her eyes grew wide, trying to suck everything in while they were ushered into a small chamber to wait.

"This thing is huge." She whispered to the boys, clearly awed. They grinned back at her.

"Yeah, really meets the expectations, doesn't it?" Theo answered his smirk not quite distracting from the pale color his face had taken.

Suddenly, pearly-white figures came floating through the wall. Sky jumped at the sight. "What are those?"

"Ghosts obviously." Said Blaise but as confident as he sounded his stance was uneasy.

"Move along now." McGonagall's sharp voice tore the first-years from their gaping and back to their task at hand. Sky got in line after Blaise, Draco directly behind her. Fear was beginning to claw at her again. Something – though she didn't quite know what - made her look over her shoulder to find reassurance in the pale boy's face. He caught her expression and gave her a small nod accompanied by a short, secret squeeze of her hand. The tension eased a bit.

As the doors to the great hall opened she noticed hundreds of faces turn to get a view of the new arrivals. Sky gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and concentrated on McGonagall and the hat that she had placed in front of them.

The Sorting Hat began to sing and as soon as his last tunes had disappeared the students were called one by one. Sky shifted from one foot to another, fidgeting with her hem and chewing her lip nervously while they waited. Draco was the first of their small group to be called and strode forward with a confidence she was sure she wouldn't be able to master. The hat barely touched his hat before it shouted out its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sky clapped along with the other students. The pleased look on Draco's face indicated that he had gotten into the house he preferred. Not long after this Theo was called and followed Draco's example, though Sky noticed that the Sorting Hat had taken more time with the boy. The line was clearing steadily and even though she did like Blaise the least out of the three boys she was glad about his remaining presence.

There were only a few students left when a ginger boy who looked faintly familiar clambered onto the chair. He was sorted into Gryffindor in a blink of an eye and then –

"Wolfrider, Sky!"

The girl drew a shuddering breath but made sure to hold her head high as she moved towards the front. She didn't notice the intense stare with which Draco followed her. The boy didn't know where it was coming from but his insides squirmed at the thought of the redhead joining another house. His eyes observed every movement of the girl and oddly enough felt proud by her determination to not let the others see her fear. Something she had shown him. A warm feeling spread through him at the thought that she had trusted him enough to open up. That wasn't something he was accustomed to. The hat was lowered onto her head and just as in his case declared her house almost immediately.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

His breath caught in his throat. The warm feeling vanished in a heartbeat and was replaced by a cold, empty one. Next to him he heard Theo groan.

* * *

 **A/N:** _The sorting may have come a bit out of the blue but I just wasn't sure I could write a whole chapter about it. What do you think? Have you expected Sky to be sorted in Gryffindor? Should she have been sorted elsewhere? Too many nice Slytherins in this chapter? Please let me know :)_


	4. Chapter 3: The First Week

**A/N:** _Hey guys. Thanks to all who are reading this fic and welcome to the small group of followers Alder Niis, thzombiekiller, Maynnar Silvertin, BRITISH VAMPIRE, woezz and Mew-Star-Mew. And of course thanks for fav._

 _Now the only thing that's missing is the first review (just hinting ;-P but if anyone feels up to it I would be thrilled!)_

 _So in this chapter we are finally in Hogwarts and see how Sky copes with it. I hope you like it, it's gotten quite long :-)_

* * *

Sky followed the other first-years, who followed Percy the prefect, to the Gryffindor Tower, making sure to stay at the end of the line and desperately trying to tell her heavy lids to stay open and her clouded mind to remember the way. When they finally got into the girls' dormitory she let out a sigh of relief. Adrenalin gone, her short night did finally catch up with her. Later she would say that that had been a good thing. With the exhaustion weighing her down she didn't care that she would sleep in the same room with other human girls none of whom she knew. Sky noticed that her bed was the outermost and near a window. She had the suspicious feeling that Dumbledore had something to do with the sleeping arrangements. The last thought that crossed her mind before she gave in to the lulling warmth of her covers was that her headmaster really was a great man.

She was woken by noises. Noises she didn't recognize. Too many of them for just Florean to get up. The events of yesterday crashed into her mind with a sudden strength and with a jolt she sat up. She was the first of her fellow classmates to rise but was nevertheless shocked that she had slept that long. Clambering out of bed she put her school robes on and made her way down to the common room as silently as possible. At the foot of the stairs she stopped dead. There weren't that many students up but still more than she had expected.

"What are you waiting for? You're blocking the way." A female voice said behind her.

She mumbled a quick apology and let them pass. Squaring her shoulders she went after them out of the portrait hole. Three boys brushed her as they clambered out behind her and ran to meet up with the girls she had followed.

"Oy, Angelina, Alicia! Wait for us." One of them called.

"Fred and George Weasley up early. Am I still dreaming?" The black girl said, raising her eyebrow.

"It's totally Lee's fault. He was making too much noise." One of the twins complained.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't put Flobberworms next to my pillow." Lee shot back. The redheads laughed at the grumpy look on his face.

"We guessed they would feel at home with your hair around them."

Sky had no idea what Flobberworms were but if they looked somewhat like normal worms she had to agree with the twins. Lee's hair really looked as if worms crawled out of his head. She suppressed a giggle and made to follow the group. She hadn't remembered the way quite as good as she had hoped and everything seemed to have moved over the night anyway. But the redheads were easy to follow. They were tall, loud and well, clearly visible with their ginger locks.

When they entered the Great Hall her gaze shifted over to the Slytherin table. But the hall was almost empty due to the early hour and she wasn't surprised that she couldn't detect the boys. So she sat down at the table farthest away from the one she had just regarded and went to get something to eat. Once again she was overwhelmed by the variety of food standing in front of her. She was eager to try everything but restrained herself from doing so as she didn't trust her stomach to be able to cope with so many new tastes.

"Hey, could you pass me the pumpkin juice?" Her eyes met deep brown ones. They had such a rich color that the light reflected in them seemed like fireflies dancing in the woods.

"You're still sleeping?" A grin crept over the face startling Sky out of her trance.

"What?" She asked blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"The pumpkin juice, if you please." It was one of the twins.

The group turned their heads in Sky's direction and she felt her face redden.

"Yeah sure. Sorry, I was captured in my thoughts." She grinned back reaching for the mug.

"Do I know you? You look faintly familiar." The other twin had cocked his head to get a better view of the girl. But before she had a chance to answer the first redhead cut in.

"Pop rocks! You're the ice-cream girl!" His face had taken on a proud expression at which Sky had to keep herself from laughing.

"But there wasn't a Fortescue at the Sorting, was there?" His brother's face was scrunched up in concentration and this time the girl couldn't help the chuckle.

"Well, I just worked there. I am not his daughter or something. My name's Sky." The girl clarified.

"Nice to meet you – again. These are Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and my brother Fred. And my name's George." The redhead who had asked for the pumpkin juice said. The group waved and smiled at her.

"So, obviously you were not sorted yesterday. Though I think I saw your younger brother. Which year are you guys in?" Sky asked not quite sure if she should keep talking or let them get back to their own conversation. She had still problems to communicate with strangers but knew she had to overcome her fear if she wanted to survive the next years. And it was as good a start as any. The group seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, Ron was sorted yesterday. We are third years. Two years ahead." Fred said. "And Percy is in fifth year. Ickle Prefect he is." He snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"So, it's just your sister who's missing then." Sky said thinking of the large crowd of redheads in front of the counter a few days ago.

"Well, we have two more brothers. But they are older and have already left Hogwarts." George corrected her.

"Damn. Sometimes I forget how big your family is." Lee's voice was muffled by the amount of food already crammed in his mouth.

Sky laughed but Angelina and Alicia regarded him with a disgusted look.

"You gotta look out for those two. While Percy is much too strict on rule keeping Fred and George make up for it by pranking everyone at the first chance they get." Alicia advised the younger girl.

"Now, ladies, we are totally nice guys. Handsome, –"

"intelligent –"

"and with the best of manners." The twins finished.

"Who are you talking about then, Mr. and Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall stood behind them, her eyebrows raised. Sky thought she could see the smallest of smiles play around the corner of her mouth but she wasn't too certain. The head of Gryffindor sure knew how to keep her composure.

Opposite the twins Lee had started choking into his pumpkin juice. Alicia pounded him on his back not quite able to hide her own smirk.

They were handed their timetables by the stern witch and Sky also got the advice to "not take after these troublemakers". She grinned in her cup when the twins protested loudly.

* * *

Her classes were interesting and she tried to absorb everything the professors said. However, she was disappointed by History of Magic. It had been the subject she had looked forward to the most with her not knowing anything about humans. But it turned out to be quite boring as the teacher was a ghost who seemed unable to take on more than one tune while he spoke. She had never been one to pay attention if she had to make an effort and drifted off easily in Mr. Binn's class. Sky had been somewhat disappointed that Gryffindor and Slytherin had only one class together but she promised herself to meet up with the boys once she got used to the new turn her life had taken.

Over the day she noticed that one of her fellow Gryffindor classmates – Harry Potter – got quite a lot of attention. Everywhere he went whispers followed him and Professor Flitwick even toppled down the pile of books he was standing on. On the second day she was too curious to hold back anymore and after dinner that night she slumped into a chair across from Harry who looked up in surprise.

"So I hope I am not rude but – what exactly are you famous for?" Ron made an unbelieving face at her question but Harry's was stolen by a grin.

"What he's famous for? Bloody hell where do you come from?" the youngest Weasley brother said. Instantly Sky felt stupid. A deep blush crept over her. "He's just the one who defeated You-Know-Who."

The girl looked at the redhead impatiently and got more and more confused that he didn't elaborate his statement. "No, I don't know. Who?"

"Bloody hell." He mumbled.

"Really Ronald, mind you language." His twin brother sat down next to him having just shown his best imitation of their mother.

"What's up little brother?" The other one asked taking the chair next to Sky. She thought it was George but how could one be sure. Well she knew how but Dumbledore had explained to her that it wasn't something you did in their society.

"She doesn't know who You-Know-Who is."

"Blimey Sky, he's just the most powerful dark wizard the world has seen." The twin to her right stated.

"Really? What's his name?" She questioned him but it was Harry who answered.

"Voldemort."

There was a collective gasp of the Weasley brothers and Harry quickly added a "Sorry". Confused Sky shifted her gaze to search for an explanation in the boys' faces but again it was the black-haired boy who answered her unspoken question.

"No one speaks the name."

"Why?" Sky thought she couldn't feel much more stupid than she did right now.

"Why? Blimey Sky, people are scared." The older redhead across from her answered.

"Of a name? Weird." Sky noticed Harry grinning. "What?"

"Well, it's just that your reaction is almost similar to mine when I first heard it." He chuckled lightly and she felt her spirits lift at his comment. So she wasn't the only one who hadn't known.

"How did you defeat him?" Sky asked more relaxed.

"No one knows, do they? He was a baby and though his parents died he survived." Lee had joined their group shooting Harry an awed glance. However the boy didn't catch it as he had looked down, strangely fascinated by his hands.

"That is –" Sky started but was interrupted by the twin opposite.

"Impressive." It was Fred she decided. Definitely Fred.

"Awful." Harry's head shot up when she had finished her sentence. "I mean, his parents have been killed but Voldemort couldn't kill him. Who wants to be famous for that?" The boys looked at her in confusion but Harry gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, thanks for telling me. I better start on my homework." Sky stood up but before she turned to the dormitories to get her bag she added. "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents Harry."

* * *

"Oy, what yeh doin' out tha' early?"

Sky turned around, away from the Black Lake she had been facing, to meet the huge form of Hagrid with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Ah, should've known it was yeh." The giant chuckled as he neared her. "No one else's crazy enough ter stand up tha' early jus' ter enjoy the view." Fang ran past him to greet the small girl. She giggled as he licked her ears.

Catching up with Hagrid was fun. She told him the things she had experienced at Diagon Alley and how she handled living at Hogwarts. Though she wasn't quite honest with him at that last topic. On reaching the Great Hall they parted to get some breakfast and Sky wondered why she didn't tell him how much she struggled. Homework was piling high by now. It was not as if she didn't want to do it. The thing about their homework was that they almost always had to write an essay. And though she thought her clan had taught her enough she struggled to put more than three sentences on a paper in under an hour. And, to write an essay you had to read up on the topics first. She had been so proud back in Diagon Alley when she had finished the book Dumbledore had given her. Now she knew it had been a children's book. Already she was longing for the weekend.

* * *

There were several things which were good on a Friday. The most obvious one would be the coming weekend. The other that it was a short day with only double potions to attend. And the one which she seemed to be the only Gryffindor to think of as positive was that they had this class with Slytherin. She hadn't seen much of Draco or Theo over the week as she was an early riser so she had almost always left before many students had arrived in the great hall and had skipped lunch at most days to try to do her homework. But today she would see them again and she grew excited at the very thought.

Sky was the first Gryffindor to enter the classroom which oddly enough was located in the dungeons. However, she was not the first student there as most of the Slytherins had already arrived. With a swift look around the bustling room she caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair at the very front. A huge smile formed on her face and she moved quickly to sit down next to the pale skinned boy. Startled at the sudden appearance Draco looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Good morning. How was your first week?" Sky grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?" The response irritated the girl. Clearly Draco had not looked forward to see her again as much as she had. Not enough to look up their timetable to see which classes they had together anyway.

"Well, Slytherin and Gryffindor have Potions together. So, that's why I'm here." Sky explained, trying to not let her hurt feelings show on her face.

"I know that. But what are you doing _here_? At this table." Draco had rolled his eyes impatiently. Seeing the frown form on the girl's face he added. "Slytherin and Gryffindor students never sit together."

"Why not? I sit next to Terry in Transfiguration and he's not in Gryffindor either."

"Yeah but he's in Ravenclaw. That's different."

"Why is it different?"

"Blimey Sky." The boy shook his head not believing that he had this conversation. "It's different because they don't hate each other. And anyway, you sit next to your housemates."

"Well, that's just stupid. I don't hate you. Do you hate me?" Sky questioned him.

"What?" Draco felt rather taken aback and his eyes grew wide with shock but Sky just nodded and an expression of determination crossed her face.

"Yeah, I thought not. So it's settled then. I'll sit here." Draco was amazed by the ease in which the girl threw all conventional behaving over board. It was refreshing and he grinned to himself as she turned around to greet Nott. Though the presence of his comrades Crabbe and Goyle still standing due to the fact that they did not know how to place the Gryffindor sitting next to him jerked him back to reality rather brutally.

"Sit down." He growled at them. With satisfaction he saw the two boys follow his order without question. That was as it should be. Emerging from his thoughts he turned to listen to the conversation next to him.

"So you're afraid of trains but not to sit in the middle of a Slytherin crowd… I'm curious – what exactly were you thinking by doing so? Are you suicidal?" Theo smirked at her proving again his talent to speak bluntly of an uncomfortable topic.

"Well, I thought it would be rather cruel to keep you from my perfection." A grin spread over her face as she threw Theo's own sentence back at him.

Draco couldn't help it. His laughter joined Theo's, the sound echoing off the dungeon walls.

Their conversation was cut off immediately at the potions master's arrival. Silence filled the room at once as everybody seemed to have come to the same understanding - Professor Snape was no one to cross. He started to call out the names checking if everyone was present. At Draco's name he gave a short approving nod but as he reached Harry's name he stopped.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Sky frowned as Draco and his two big friends started to snicker. Well, it wasn't only them. All around her the Slytherin crowd had shown some kind of amusement at Snape's comment. The professor continued to read out the names which let the class fall into silence again. When it was her turn their eyes met briefly and the girl felt a red blush creep over her cheeks. She thought his gaze had lasted a second longer on her than on others. However, Snape finished the list by calling Blaise and went on with class, leaving it to the girl to puzzle about the meaning of his stare and a second later if she was beginning to become paranoid.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it off her reveling thoughts she emerged to find the Slytherins laughing again.

"- I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her?" Harry was just saying.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Like everyone else Sky started to pull out quill and parchment but in contrast to the rest just wrote down some essential words. How the hell should she know the spelling of asphodel? She scribbled down something that sounded close enough to her and got the meaning of it by drawing small pictures next to the few words. In the knowledge that she would have to search for it in her book, which would most likely take her hours to find, the girl made sure to place the paper out of Draco's sight.

Professor Snape flicked his wand and instantly the instruction to the cure for boils with which the first-years would start appeared on the blackboard. Sky groaned at the narrow handwriting of her teacher. It was impossible for her to make out the words. Thankfully she was partnered with Draco who had no problems whatsoever to read the instruction and was obviously happy to lead their small group of two. So she contented herself with cutting and crushing the things Draco gave her. They made a great team though she had to admit that it was really the boy who was responsible for their success. Draco sure had a talent for Potions and even though Snape might have praised him anyway Sky felt that he deserved it.

However the class ended in a mess as Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and students clambered up on chairs and desks to avoid the spilled liquid. With a wave of his wand Professor Snape let it disappear sending Neville off to the hospital wing with Seamus and for some reason took points from Harry Potter and therefore Gryffindor.

After they had cleared up their workbench the students filed out of the dungeons in the direction of the Great Hall to get some lunch. Sky followed the crowd with a slightly lighter feeling as the weekend was now upon them with the promise of time which would be essential for her to master the remaining homework.

On entering the Great Hall the boys turned to the Slytherin table and only noticed that Sky had followed them when she sat down in their midst.

"I'm starving." She groaned grabbing the nearest bowl.

"Sky, I think you are pushing your luck." Theo said glancing up and down the table.

"Why? Isn't it edible?" The girl eyed the bowl rather suspiciously pausing in her actions.

"He doesn't refer to the food. You're sitting at the wrong table. Again." Draco said in a hushed voice.

Sky let out a sigh. "Boys, haven't we've been over this? Just admit that you don't want to share all the good food." Smirking she grabbed the spoon in a rather determined way and piled her plate with mashed potatoes.

"Class is different. There are only first-years. You don't want the older students to notice a Gryffindor sitting here." Draco hissed.

The girl just shrugged unconcerned with her mouth full of the delicious food.

With a tense look the blonde boy turned to Theo whose face held an equal expression but shrugged when he caught Draco's glance and started to heave some food onto his own plate.

After a while they started talking and laughing freely again though Blaise had taken a seat further down the table.

"Now, now. Did you get lost?" As Sky turned to meet the boy who had spoken, the first thing she caught was his mean look. Draco had been right of course - the other Slytherin students were not thrilled to see the girl at their table.

"Wouldn't expect anything other from a Gryffindor, would you Pucey? Not smart enough to find the way to save their lives, Gryffindors are." The other boy - Pucey - laughed at the boy's comment while Draco and Theo fidgeted uncomfortable in their seats. Next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered but it was Blaise's smirk that made Sky frown.

"And who exactly are you?" The little girl asked mastering her features into an unimpressed mask Draco would have been proud of. Even though the boys in front of her were way taller, Sky was not scared. Sure, they would have learned more magic than she had but they did not have their wands ready while her hand lingered over the knife Blade had given her. She hadn't yet stopped carrying it with her and instead had simply attached it to her ankle rather than her belt.

The boy in front of her glanced at his companion, surprised at the girl's daring. However, a sneer formed on their faces and they started flexing their muscles. Sky tightened the grip around her knife.

"Manners. Hasn't anyone told you that one should respect older students? We can teach you how-"

"What is going on here, Flint?" Professor Snape had appeared behind them his low voice and sharp stare directed at the older boy. Uneasy, Flint shifted hence revealing the girl behind him.

"What are you doing here, Miss Wolfrider?" The potions master's eyes had fallen onto her small form immediately. Pucey and Flint began to grin.

"Eating, Sir."

"She's a Gryffindor, Sir. She can't sit-" Snape had raised his hand. The movement had quieted Flint at once.

"I am quite aware that Miss Wolfrider is in Gryffindor house. But there is no rule that says she can't sit at this table and have lunch - which might be a good idea for you two, too, Mr. Flint." He shot Flint a look which made the two older boys scurry along the table to find seats a good way down. A grin crept over Sky's face until Snape turned around to meet her eyes.

"You may be allowed to sit here, Miss Wolfrider, but I advise you to finish your meal quickly. I won't stand for any more quarrels."

"Yes, Sir." The smile had vanished from her face and was replaced by a frown. When the potions master had left she turned back to the boys.

"Well, that was not too bad, was it?"

Theo snorted into his pumpkin juice while Draco gave her an unbelieving look.

"No, not if you compare it to stumbling into a group of violent giants with a bunch of hungry dragons next to them." The weedy-looking boy said.


	5. Chapter 4: First Cracks

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! So it's been a while again and let's be honest it may take a while until the next chapter is up. I'm not deceiving myself again with the idea that inspiration will hit me when I want it to. And probably life will interject anyway._

 _My thanks to_ navybluebookworm _and_ taytay4282 _for joining the small group of followers._

 _Speaking of that: If you return to this story and have jumped straight to this new chapter you may notice, that the number seems wrong. I have finally decided to delete the first few chapter as the story was starting really slow. Instead I added a prologue. Maybe you could tell me what you think of that and if you find any inconsistencies please let me know._

 _Ok enough rambling. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

She was in trouble by now and she knew it. The first weekend had sufficed to finish her homework but now, almost two weeks later, the pile of unfinished papers were reaching an alarming height again. Already she skipped lunch and allowed her body only a couple of hours sleep. It was something she was accustomed to thanks to her regular trips to explore the countryside. However, this was different. Sky had barely time to get outside and was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She slept little and, if she managed a few hours of rest, poorly. Her nightmares were back again.

Of course the girl knew what she should do. Ask for help. It was not her fault that she hadn't learned how to read and write properly and Dumbledore had offered her a teacher during their first conversation. So all in all it wasn't a big deal, really. Only - it was.

Already being the weird kid, with neither the knowledge of the wizarding nor the muggle world, she didn't want to draw any more attention to her weaknesses. Sky didn't even want to imagine the reaction of the Slytherin boys if they learned of her inabilities. Nothing but perfection seemed to be accepted in that house and she had only managed to keep her scribbled pages out of their sight due to sheer luck and the fact that they had only one subject together. Her stomach squirmed at the thought of giving the potions master her essay. Snape sure knew how to exaggerate small mistakes and embarrass his students in front of the class. Sky could see clearly what he would have to say about her handwriting and she groaned at the thought.

Quickly she concentrated onto something positive and had no problems whatsoever to find it. Only today they had learned how to fly on a broomstick. After the disastrous first lesson in which Neville had broken his wrist, they had finally managed to get their feet off the ground. At last she had found something she was good at. It was all she had ever dreamt of. Feeling the wind rush through her hair, the specks of people on the ground getting smaller and smaller. Speeding through the air let her stomach tickle with excitement and she tested her limits by trying sharp changes of direction and abrupt mid-air stops. Not that Madam Hooch was thrilled. But the feeling of freedom was still floating through her mind while she wandered the corridors now, returning to Gryffindor tower after working the last few hours in an abandoned classroom.

Suddenly her ears caught the sound of footsteps. Quickly she searched for something to hide as it was after curfew already. A statue of a witch was standing to her left and she silently climbed up and pressed herself flat against it. It was a good hiding spot as no one would see her if they didn't direct their lit wand exactly in her direction. Peering over the edge she waited for the person to pass, thinking that it would be Filch the caretaker. However it was not. Two pairs of feet approached the statue and with a grin she recognized the Weasley twins. Sky had just decided to stay hidden anyway as she did not want to explain what she was doing outside with her schoolbag around her shoulder. Sure, the twins wouldn't mind her being outside but they weren't too obsessed with their academic careers and would be suspicious about anyone who wanted to finish homework late at night. However, her plans were thrown aside as the redheads instead of passing the statue approached it.

"What was the incantation again?" One of them whispered.

Sky decided it would be much better to startle them than to be discovered lurking in the corner. Silently she made her way down making sure that neither of the boys would catch a glimpse of her. The long hours of hunting finally paid.

"What are you up to?" She asked in her most casual tone. The twins jumped at the sudden voice turning around with shock clearly written over their faces. Sky had a hard time keeping herself from laughing.

"Damn it Sky. I almost got a heart attack." One of the boys hissed.

"Sorry. Wouldn't have guessed you were so jumpy." The girl grinned. "So what are you up to?"

"We aren't up to anything." They said innocently trying to hide something behind their backs. "Where were you coming from anyway?" Sky's grin widened.

"Sure thing. Fred and George Weasley - nice, handsome and with the best of manners. I haven't forgotten." The girl winked at them. "However, I wouldn't want to destroy the mysterious air around you. Have a good night, both of you."

And with that she marched past them ignoring the second question.

* * *

Sky didn't sleep well that night. Her potions master kept popping in and out of her dreams, reading aloud her essay in a mocking voice causing the Slytherins to laugh at her. She awoke with Draco's cruelly smirking face still branded into her mind and a firm film of sweat covering her body. Before the sun had even risen the small girl sneaked to the showers in the hope that the hot water would wash the oppressive feeling away. Fat chance there.

Not surprising the classroom was empty when she entered as she had climbed down the cold dungeon at least half an hour early. Sky lowered herself onto the hard wooden stool and instantly began gnawing her lip. Deeply engulfed in her thoughts she didn't hear the other students arrive and jumped when somebody touched her shoulder.

"You're alright? You are awfully quiet." It was a whisper that accompanied the concerned look she met in his grey eyes. Low enough that no one but her could hear. Sky only nodded and continued to tackle her lip with her teeth. She missed the frown which appeared on Draco's face.

The door slammed shut as the Potions master entered, his robes billowing behind him. He waved his wand in an impatient movement which resulted in the appearance of the next potion's instruction on the board.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Begin." The professor snapped at the class.

The students fell in their usual routine and Sky began to feel less anxious - until Snape started to collect their homework. He stopped maliciously at Seamus' essay.

"Maybe next time you could be so kind as to leave your food on your plate, Mr. Finnigan. It is not necessary for me to identify your meal on behalf of the stains and odour on your parchment." Snape sneered at the blond boy holding the paper up with two fingers.

Laughter filled the dungeon at which a cold shiver ran down the back of Sky's neck. She gave her homework a glance and cringed at the sight of her untidy scrawl. At the other side of the table lay Draco's essay mocking her with its neat aristocratic handwriting. Her eyes darted over to her approaching Potions professor. Only three more tables to go. Her teeth snatched her lower lip.

"Have you finished crushing the mistletoe berries?" Draco's eyes were trained on their cauldron stirring its content clockwise.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Here." She handed him the ingredient shooting Snape another glance. Two tables.

She looked back at her homework her childish handwriting peering prominently out beneath the potions book. A rustle of papers let her turn around. One table.

Her teeth had finally managed to break through her skin. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and with a last glance at her essay she made a decision. Sky grabbed her paper and shoved it unceremoniously back into her bag.

"Homework." The Potions master didn't even look up as he stretched out his hand. Draco handed him his essay which Snape acknowledged with a short smile.

"I don't have my homework, sir." Sky stared straight ahead as she spoke.

The professor's head snapped up his eyes boring into the small girls head. But she resolutely evaded looking at him.

"And why, may I ask?" His low voice carried through the now deadly silent dungeon.

"I just don't." Her voice was steady even though her hands shook violently underneath the table. She still didn't meet his eyes.

It seemed as if the whole class was holding their breath.

"Very well, Ms. Wolfrider. This means detention. Come to my desk after the lesson." Snape's voice was low not much louder than a whisper but Sky didn't deceive herself with the idea that she was the only one who could hear him. She could have cut the air with a knife.

* * *

Lunch was out of question. After her memorable impression in the dungeons she wasn't eager to meet anyone. Strangely enough Snape hadn't been too bad, only telling her that she would have to attend detention the next evening at five. Nevertheless Sky felt terrible. She could hardly breathe, her chest hurting with every rise. It appeared that she had to convince her body to keep working. Panic – the girl realised.

Her feet began to move on their own accord breaking into a run when she reached the entrance hall. Fleetingly she felt herself hit someone but she didn't stop to apologize. Her heart was racing now, her legs trying to catch up with the rhythm as she broke through the first line of trees. After what seemed like hours but could as easily have been minutes Sky stepped onto a clearing and fell to her knees. Breathing hard, muscles shaking she concentrated on the sounds around her calming down ever so slowly. The girl hadn't realised how badly she had missed her natural surroundings.

Sky made sure to return well after dinner to evade as many students as possible. The rich smell of pine needles in her nose had reduced the oppressive feeling but she still didn't know how to survive school. Obviously she couldn't keep on the way she did. Sighing deeply she entered the castle and sneaked up to Gryffindor tower. The girl made it into her dormitory without being noticed and thanked the elves silently for the many hours of hunting.


	6. Chapter 5: Strike A Deal With Weasleys

_**A/N:** First of all welcome to the small group of followers _arellowyn _and_ Devoctrix _. I hope a lot of you guys return to this story and still enjoy to read it. This chapter is another slow one (I'm still trying to web the nets of Sky's relationships). Tell me if it's too slow. Do you need more of an adventure so that this story works for you? Also I know that Draco is a bit out of character in this chapter. I'm still working on making him mean ^^_

* * *

Exhaustion. That was the first thing Sky felt as she rose from her bed. The sun was barely visible but the girl wanted to make sure she was out of sight before any other student woke. The second her feet touched the floor and had to hold her full body weight Sky felt her legs tremble slightly. Sore from yesterday's events more body parts began to complain as she made her way to the showers and out of Gryffindor tower.

Her stomach hurt badly after two missed meals, telling her it was not a good idea to skip breakfast. With a resolute feeling she sped up intending to grab some of the delicious food and hurry out to the grounds with her goods and a bag full of books. However, as soon as she had entered the Great Hall fingers dug into her arm, pinning her to place. Her reflexes kicked in instantly. In a swift movement she had her knife in hand and spun around. The grey eyes she met were wide with shock and he loosened his grip on her arm immediately shooting fearful glances to the knife at his throat.

Hastily the girl withdrew her weapon securing it back to her ankle. "Damn it Draco. Don't jump at me."

"I… Sorry." The boy gulped visibly still eyeing her uncertainly.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Sky ran her left hand through her hair. Thankfully the Great Hall was empty apart from them.

"You weren't at dinner yesterday." Draco cursed himself at the questioning look which crossed the girl's face. "I didn't know what happened after Potions."

Sky huffed quietly. "Nothing, really. Snape gave me detention. That's all."

"You weren't at dinner." He repeated.

"Not hungry." Her teeth snatched her lip again. The boy didn't seem to believe her lie.

"Why didn't you do your homework?" A frown appeared on his face.

"I… what does it matter? Look, I really have to get some things done. I just wanted to grab something to eat and head outside." As if to undermine her statement her stomach growled loudly causing her cheeks to blush feriously.

"You know, you wouldn't be that hungry if you had eaten yesterday." Draco smirked at her. Sky punched his arm lightly but suppressed a grin.

They settled down at the Slytherin table and began to eat. Well, Sky more like wolfed down everything in reach.

Malfoy leant back in his seat and regarded the girl with a thoughtful look. "Where did you run to yesterday?"

Sky choked on the bit of toast she was just eating. "What?"

"After Potions. You nearly knocked me down."

Sky's mind worked frantically to find a suitable answer. Suddenly voices drifted in through the open double doors. The girl snatched up two apples and shot Draco a grin.

"Sorry. You know, Slytherin table and all that. Better be off. See you." She had crossed the hall in seconds, leaving the pale boy to ponder their recent conversation.

* * *

It was five pm sharp as she knocked on Professor Snape's office.

"Come in."

Snape sat at his desk writing. He did not look up as the girl entered. Unsure of what to do Sky shifted from one foot to the other but otherwise remained silent. After about five minutes – the inside of Sky's lip was raw already – two boys came panting into the office.

"Sorry Professor, we lost our way." One of them said.

"It is your third year attending Hogwarts and I seem to recount more than ten occasions at which I have summoned you to this office – and you tell me you got _lost_ , Mr. Weasley?" Snape had raised his head at the redhead's voice and now regarded the two sheepishly grinning boys with cold eyes.

"Follow me." The Potions master led the way through the dungeon corridor to a small room at the end. All the way the twins shot Sky curious glances.

"You will look through the stuff in here, clean it and label it anew. I will come and inform you of the end of your detention in a few hours." He smiled maliciously at them. "Of course there will be no magic allowed. Hand me your wands."

The three Gryffindors retrieved their wands at which a grumpy look stole the boys' faces. Snape turned on his heels and vanished in the direction of his office, his robes billowing behind him.

"How about I start to clean the jars so one of you can label them?" Sky said already reaching for the nearest.

"You voluntary do the dirty tedious work?" One of the redheads asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not much of a writer." The girl said, cursing her blushing cheeks.

"What are you here for anyway? Got caught out of bed at night time?" The second boy winked at her, identical grins creeping over the twins' faces.

"No. _I_ am not as easily sneaked up to as _you_ are." Sky smirked at them.

"Yeah, speaking of it: how did you do that?" He had settled into a nearby chair, balancing on its hind legs. Sky guessed it was Fred. "Did you use some kind of charm?"

A snort of laughter escaped the girl's lips. "No. Nothing like that. In contrast to you, I have just learned how to move without making a riot, Fred?!"

"Is that a question or a statement?" The boy grinned at her. Sky looked him up and down, creasing her eyebrows.

"Hm. A statement." The girl decided.

"Are you sure I'm not George?" A devilish grin crept over his face.

"Yeah, positive." The girl answered. "Not sure you're Fred though."

The boys roared with laughter, Fred toppling down with his chair.

"So, care to label these? I could use some space, you know." Sky pointed at the twenty or so jars which filled the table, all strangely shiny compared to the rest of the room. As George picked up a quill and began to label the jars she moved back to the rack to clean it. Fred was still dangling lazily on his chair.

"Oy, Fred. Don't you think you can pass the time without doing anything." His brother threw a rag at him which the redhead caught with ease.

"You and our night owl here do just fine, I think." But he got up reaching for a jar nevertheless.

"Just realized: You didn't tell us why you're here, Sky. What did you get detention for?" George asked eyeing the girl curiously.

Sky thought about lying but decided against it. "No homework."

"I'm impressed. I always thought you'd be one of those kids studying all the time. Seeing as you are never in Gryffindor tower I assumed you'd be in the library." Fred shot her an appraising look.

"However, don't overstretch it. You have to keep up appearance. And better collect some sympathy points now while you don't have so much homework." George advised her with a wink.

"What do you mean 'don't have so much homework'?" The girl had spun around to look at the younger twin.

"Well, obviously it's getting much more over the years. I heard fifth year is a right pain in the arse. Guess we see Percy break down any day now." He grinned at her.

Sky gulped down the big lump which had formed in her throat and turned around to get the next jar which was at an upper shelf nearly out of her reach. Still pondering his statement the glass slipped from her fingers. Fred caught it inches before it hit the ground.

"Caution! You don't know which disgusting things Snape put in these." Fred smirked at her. "Oy George, swap with Sky. She's too small to reach the upper shelves and we don't want her to get hurt, do we?"

"Wha- no I'm fine. I'll take the chair." Sky said a hint of panic in her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's very noble of you and all that to let us do the easy work but-", George began.

"Us? I only see you sitting on your butt." Fred interrupted.

"Anyway", George rolled his eyes. "Let's swap."

"NO!" The outcry was much louder than she had intended. Quickly she turned back to the shelves, breathing heavily. The twins exchanged a frown.

"What's wrong Sky?" George asked.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"That didn't sound like nothing." Fred said on her right. Sky remained silent closing her eyes while cursing herself silently. "Why don't you want to label the jars?"

"Sky," George's voice was gentle, comprehension crossing his face. "Why didn't you do your homework?"

"What do you care, anyway? You're hardly the first in line when it comes to follow the rules. Or else why would you be here?" The girl plastered a smirk on her face to meet the two redheads. At first she thought it worked. Fred grinned matching her own expression. But when she shifted her gaze to George she only met interrogating deep brown eyes.

"Just tell us. We won't judge." His voice was kind, soothing. However, Sky was certain it wasn't his tune that made her speak. Once again she lost herself in his dark eyes. They had an effect on her she couldn't quite explain. A pity the girl didn't know the book "Momo".

"I did do my homework." Sky said drawing a big breath, lowering herself onto the floor. "But I couldn't let Snape make fun of me in front of the whole class."

"Wh-" Fred began but George signified him to let him handle it.

"Why should he make fun of you?" He sat down next to her.

"I never learned how to read and write properly. And well-" She trailed off.

"Show us."

"What? No way. I'm humiliated enough, thank you very much." Sky laughed dryly.

"Come on. We won't laugh." Fred said and maybe it was the sincerity the girl could make out in his voice - a sincerity she would have never expected to hear from _Fred_ – that made her nod in the direction of her bag.

Without waiting for another invitation he crossed the room and in no time had her Potions essay in his hand.

"Come on that's not so bad. It is kind of cute, really." Fred said a smile playing around the corners of his lips. Sky shot him a death glare. The ginger returned to the two figures on the ground and handed the parchment to his brother. George glanced at the paper, badly suppressing a smile.

"Well, I can't deny Snape would have had a go at that." He grinned.

"See." The girl put her head in her hands, covering her eyes.

"But then again-"

"Snape makes fun of everything"

"and everyone. Especially-"

"Gryffindors." Both twins concluded nodding to underline their statement.

"What can we say: He's a funny guy, our Potions Professor." Fred added. Sky snorted into her hands.

"So, what's the plan? You never gonna hand in any homework?" George asked the girl.

"Probably." She huffed.

"Hardly a good idea." Fred declared. "You know Georgie, I always thought us good teachers."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that, Freddie."

"So what d'you say, Sky?"

"You volunteer to teach me?" She laughed. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well, we won't do it for nothing."

"I don't have much money. Without the Hogwarts fund I wouldn't even have been able to get the stuff for school."

"Oh, we are not talking about money." A devilish spark sneaked into Fred's eyes.

"So what do you say? We teach you how to read and write properly and come up with a plan for your next few Potions papers so Snape won't make fun of you and you owe us. Deal?" George extended his hand.

"What exactly do I have to pay?" Sky asked squinting.

"Where's the fun if we'd tell you?" Fred grinned at her. The girl's brain worked frantically but in the end she had to admit that she really did not have another option. Sky took George's hand and shook it, matching the twins' grins.

"Deal!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Bit Of Sunshine

_**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while. My excuse? University. And the lack of inspiration. I'm still in a bit of a writers junk so this is a filler chapter, mainly intended to keep this story going (I really don't want to give it up - but it's been a while since I've been 11 and it's much harder to emphasize than I have anticipated). I hope it's ok nevertheless..._

 _Anyway, welcome -_ blank435 _, te._ amo2 _,_ xzoexangelx _\- to the small group of followers. I hope I haven't lost all of you due to the long wait. In the meantime I wasn't totally unproductive and have written some other stuff. If anyone wants to check it out, feel free to do so. :)_

* * *

Draco was annoyed. The intruder to his private conversation with the Gryffindor girl had turned out to be the Slytherin Quidditch team grabbing an early breakfast to head out for practise. He wasn't used to being held in the dark by someone other than his father and it bugged him that he didn't know what the matter with Sky was. And even more annoying: Why the heck did he care? It was late afternoon and he still pondered about her expression. With a huff he turned back to his Potions book.

"Malfoy. We need to talk." Pucey sat down opposite the pale boy. A scowl appeared on Draco's face.

"What about?"

"I saw that Gryffindor redhead head out of the Great Hall this morning." He said in a low voice.

"And?" The impatience plain in his voice Pucey hurried to elaborate.

"She had breakfast with you, hadn't she? You ought to be careful."

"Or what?" His expression was clearly asking if this was a threat.

"Listen," Pucey sighed. "You of all people know how important reputation is. Gryffindor is bad enough but if she is… I mean to say – Wolfrider – I never heard of that name before."

"Yeah, neither have I." Flint had appeared behind Pucey. "Who is she? Can't be a pureblood if we haven't heard of the name, can she?"

"Are you implying that I am friendly to a _Mudblood_?" Draco shot the Quidditch captain a glare and was pleased to see uncertain hesitation flicker through the older boy's eyes. Being a Malfoy had its peaks at times. The common room had gone silent. Every single head seemed to have turned into their direction.

"You haven't heard of her name because she is an orphan. She will have taken her guardian's name." Draco drawled at them leaning back in his chair and folding his arms defiantly in front of his chest.

"Really? Who were her parents? What happened?" Pansy asked eagerly.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows a haughty look on his face. "We're not gossiping around all day like _others_ do."

"So you don't _know_ she's not a Muggle-born." Flint sneered at the younger boy.

Draco narrowed his eyes into slits staring daggers at him. "Oh I'm sure of it. Or do _you_ know any Mudbloodwho can apparate before even attending school?"

An awed silence filled the Slytherin common room in which several uncertain glances were exchanged.

"If you don't mind – I would like to finish this today." Draco motioned to his Potions essay a sneer carved on his face.

"Just make sure this story is true. You don't want anyone doubting you." The older boys turned away from him getting back to their own business.

Though Draco had lowered his eyes back to the Potions book he did only pretend to read. His mind was racing again. Against his snarky comment to Parkinson her questions kept rolling around his head. What _did_ happen to her parents? Who were her parents? And was he really this confident that Sky was not a Muggle-born?

* * *

Sunday came as a warm bright day. One that drives you out to enjoy the weather and lets you dread the coming fall. So it came as no surprise that the Hogwarts grounds were scattered with students lying lazily around, reading books and skipping stones over the lake. Sky was no different. Well, she wasn't with a group, wasn't reading or throwing stones but she was outside. Her conversation with the Weasley twins had lifted the sheer unbearable weight off her shoulders and gave her an illusion of peace and hope. And she embraced it, lulled herself in it likewise to the rays of sunlight currently warming her skin.

Water droplets splashed over her face making her crease her brows and open one eye reluctantly. With the bright sun above, her eyes needed time to adjust and she recognized the black shadowy figures too late. Sky let out a yelp and rolled to the side but she couldn't fully evade the bucket of water which had been emptied above her. Drenched, she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes to glare at the three boys now shaking with laughter.

"Oy, what was that for?" The girl asked angrily.

"You looked much too peaceful down there." One of the twins managed to get out between wheezes.

"And we were concerned you couldn't cope with the temperature. It's rather hot today." The other one chirped in trying to quieten down but failing hopelessly.

"Oh really?" Sky narrowed her eyes to slits a smirk forming on her face. She charged forward.

An astonished look crossed Fred's face as he was hit by the full body weight of the small girl. She had caught him off guard and the two hurled over the edge of the shore straight into the water. Sputtering the ginger reappeared from the cold liquid, looking like a wet dog. That was too much for the other two boys. Lee and George rolled on the grass gasping for air.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing in here!" Fred exclaimed. "What are you laughing at?" He shot at his brother.

"Your face - it's just..."

"Priceless!" Lee grinned. The angry expression on Fred's face only brought about a new round of laughter.

"You know, it seems to me that they had too much sun today. What do you think?" Sky grinned at Fred. A devilish spark sneaked into the ginger's eyes.

"On three?" He asked.

After an epic water fight of half an hour the four hoisted themselves back onto the shore, their clothes dripping. A shadow appeared over their heads.

"You are crazy, you know that, don't you?" Angelina's voice drifted down to them.

"Crazy good-looking!" Lee said shooting Alicia a wide smile.

"Yeah, sure." The girl retorted. "Anyway, Oliver told us to get you for Quidditch practice. And now that it's finally save to come near you..."

But she hadn't time to finish her sentence. The boys had exchanged a quick glance, sprang up and hugged the girls.

"That is so nice of you." Fred said grinning. The girls squealed and tried to evade the boys.

"Get off! You're soaking wet!"

"We know." The twins said together.

"See you Sky." Lee waved at her.

"Have fun!" The younger girl called after them laying back down enjoying the sun. But it didn't take long until the next person separated her from the warmth.

"Why are you all wet?"

Sky hadn't to open her eyes to recognise the voice. Draco.

"Had to teach the Weasley twins a lesson."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?" She could hear the sneer in his voice.

Reluctantly the girl sat up.

"Maybe." She grinned at him but his expression brought her back down to earth. It was a tense look he provided, his lips forming a thin line. Her mind wandered back to Saturday morning and she feared he hadn't forgotten their breakfast topic.

"What d'you want?" She huffed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl's cold reaction but decided not to comment on it. Instead he sat next to her still pondering how to begin.

"Well, I was just thinking that I didn't know you very well and…" He trailed off. That did not sound like him at all and Sky's raised eyebrows confirmed his fear of being too obvious. Nevertheless she seemed to keep quiet over it. At least for now.

"What do you want to know?"

"You once said that you hadn't any parents." The boy peaked at the redhead and was surprised to see her relax.

"Yeah, well. I don't. I'm adopted."

"By whom? Are your guardians wizards? And who were your parents?"

"No, my guardians aren't wizards. Everything I've learned of the wizarding world, I learned during my stay in Diagon Alley. But, as you have experienced I'm rather good handling knives." A smirk formed on her face which was met by a scowl. Draco wasn't especially proud of his reaction the morning before. It had been weak. Malfoys were not weak. Never.

"In regards to my parents I fear I have to disappoint you. I don't know who they were, where I came from. I don't even know if they are dead or not." Sky's expression hadn't become truly sad but a thoughtful gleam stole itself into her eyes. She began chewing her lip, totally captured in her thoughts.

"So you don't know if they were wizards, do you?" The blonde watched her carefully. He didn't want to miss any sign of a lie.

"No, I don't. Why? Does it matter?" Draco gave her one of these strange looks. Those looks that indicated she had said something silly, indicated she was asking about common knowledge.

"They must be though." It was a whisper that left Draco's lips, directed to his own thoughts.

"Why?" She asked growing more and more curious. Sky hadn't thought about it as she was struggling so much with school but it loomed on her that now, after all those years, she had a real chance to discover her roots. Not just the ones of her race but also of herself.

"Well there has to be quite a bit of magic inside you to be able to apparate, hasn't it?" Draco answered.

"Why? Can't everyone do it?"

"No. Not at our age. Some never can." He locked eyes with her. Sky felt herself blush slightly. "You haven't lied about apparating, have you?"

"No, of course not. Why should I have?" Sky frowned at him.

"Well, what other magic do you know that we haven't learned in Hogwarts then?" Draco looked at the girl beside him. No, he didn't look at her. He studied every movement of her body, scanned her face for indications of lies. Lucky for him, Sky was easy to read.

"Hm, just the general things. Only the basics, really." She shrugged.

"And what would that be?" Draco drawled while still regarding her attentively.

"Recognizing magical bonds. Transferring energy. Manipulating the elements. That's it, really. And everything on a rather simple level."

"What the hell does that mean? Manipulating the elements. What's the effect? It sounds as if you just string some words together."

Sky caught her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling it softly. "The effect is different every time. It depends on what you want to achieve. For example…" Her eyes were fixed on a small pebble on the ground which slowly started to wobble and levitated itself off the ground until Sky extended a hand on which it could land on.

"How'd you do that?" Draco had straightened himself and had traced the movement of the pebble with eager eyes. He had watched the girl intently and had not noticed her lips move nor had any sound reached his ears.

"I manipulated the air. Told it to compress beneath the pebble and lifted it with the help of the developed air cushion. It's harder if the object is bigger or the distance is larger. It's also more difficult if you're on top of a mountain because there seems to be less air and you have to choose carefully from where you take it. But this one was simple. Basic magic, really."

"So you really did not use a _Wingardium Leviosa_? Where did you learn those things? I thought your guardians aren't wizards."

"No, they are not. I…"

"Oy, leave her alone, Malfoy!" An angry looking Ron, accompanied by a scowling Harry had appeared in front of the pair. Draco tensed the moment he heard the voice, his eyes formed into slits and shot daggers at the new arrivals.

"Ron, Harry. Do you want to join us?" An oblivious Sky smiled at the two boys.

"Piss off Weasley! We were just having an intelligent conversation. Nothing you're familiar with, obviously." Draco had shot to his feet, sneering haughtily at the two Gryffindors.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Sky, are you alright?" Harry asked with a concerned glance in the girl's direction.

"Of course she is, Potter, why shouldn't she be? At least until you surfaced and forced your dull presence upon us." Draco scorned the pale, black haired boy. "I told Blaise to meet him. I'll see you around, Sky." He added and gave Sky a short nod before stalking off in the direction of the castle, leaving the girl sitting puzzled at the ground, wondering what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 7: The 29th Of October

_**A/N:** I'm terrible sorry for the long wait. There's no legit excuse I can provide. Thanks to all who follow and fav. I hope you guys bear with me. I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story :)_

* * *

As long as she could remember, Sky had always loathed studying the theory of something. In most cases she knew it was essential to achieve one's goals but she had always learned best while doing things hands-on. Therefor theory was a necessary evil, as far as she was concerned, and should be reduced to the bare minimum.

Growing up in an elfish campsite it hadn't been much of a problem. Theory was always followed swiftly by practical experience and often disguised in stories. Stories that were told by older members of their clan and had not to be read up in books.

Sky huffed as she tried to decipher the small narrow letters in her Transfiguration book. Why the heck didn't humans just recount the important things to one another? What were lessons for if not for this? She had asked the twins such questions multiple times but had yet to receive a satisfying answer.

True to their word, the Weasley third years had started teaching the younger girl how to read and write over the last few weeks. The duo's knowledge of the castle was without match and so there had been no problems whatsoever, to find a room to study on their own. Usually the twins'cheerful nature and inventive way of teaching made it easier for Sky to follow without feeling too stupid. But that day she got frustrated quickly as she had been in a bad mood right from the start.

"You could just tell me what it says in here." The girl glared at the redheads. It didn't make it easier for her to concentrate on the endearing task that the boys were throwing sweets at one another, trying to catch them in their mouths.

"That's not the purpose of this exercise, Sky." George stated without even glancing her way.

"Oh, come on!"

"Stop whining and finish reading. Be glad we are of exceptionally intelligence and so've been able to come up with this brilliant plan for writing your essays." Fred popped another Fudge Flie into his mouth.

"With that ingenious mind of yours, you sure can come up with something similar brilliant for reading, can't you Fred?" Sky sweet-talked.

"Well, maybe we could…" Fred began but was interrupted instantly by his brother.

"Oy Sky, get down to it. You know you have to learn this." George shot her a sharp look. "And besides, don't forget what I told you. The Quick-Quotes-Quill shall only help you to get started. You still have to learn how to write as you won't be able to use it during your exams. We agreed that you'd do the shorter essays by yourself, so stick to that."

Sky grumbled and cursed the slightly younger twin under her breath. During the last few weeks she had seen more of the two identical Weasley brothers than of any other person and had slowly gotten to know them. An awful lot of things about them were the same but by now she had also spotted their differences. While both being funny and having the same kind of humour, George was the more serious twin, if one could call him that. Sky was sure that he would never take a joke too far and suspected that he was the one responsible for the twins to not land in any more detentions than they already did. While Fred was always launching into their initial ideas, George was the one to stop him if it was just not doable, although he didn't lack the imagination. Her exploring seeking nature let Sky identify herself more with the older brother. Fred was always reaching for that bit more of adrenalin and never missed a punchline. There were no things half done by the redhead. However it was true that Fred was a bit short tempered. Teaching wasn't really his thing, especially not when it was taking the girl a bit longer to grasp what they wanted to tell her. At these times Sky was thankful for George's calm nature. He never lost his patience. On the other hand it had been Fred who had come up with the Quick-Quotes-Quill…

"Oy Sky, concentrate!" George snapped his fingers in front of her nose. Although it had the desired effect of bringing her back to the present, Sky, already unnerved, was immensely irritated by the ginger. She glared at the back of his retreating head and a low animalistic growl escaped her throat.

The twins' heads flicked around at the sound. Fred's eyes widened in surprise and the corner of both boys' lips twitched, a sign that they were about to break out into laughter.

"What, in Merlin's name, was that?" Fred's mouth had already spread into a huge grin.

Sky glared at them. It occurred to her that besides being in their company a good part of the last few weeks, they didn't really know each other. All their teaching meetings were done in their own little bubble which always created the same surrounding. No interaction with other people, no conversations about their families or past. It wasn't on purpose. It just had never come up. However, today the missing knowledge rang prominently in her ears. The growl had been subconscious, a warning that the girl's nerves were ready to snap. And it irritated her that they didn't catch this sign. But how should they have? Blade would have known of course. On the other hand he would have known even without the sound. The 29th of October was approaching fast. Actually, it was tomorrow.

The twins had started to imitate the growl, laughing at every failed try. In a swift movement she stood up and put her things back into her bag. The gingers froze in their movements and a frown appeared on George's face.

"What's wrong, Sky? We didn't want to upset you."

"No, it's alright. I just… I just can't concentrate today. I'm going to bed."

"Wait. We should go together. You don't want to meet Filch on the way, do you?"

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them while walking back to Gryffindor tower. Sky made sure to avoid their gazes but she didn't miss the concerned glances the twins exchanged. Finally they climbed through the hole to the common room. Fred stretched, an attempt of his usual grin on his face.

"Alright, same time tomorrow?"

"No, sorry. Not tomorrow."

"Got detention again?" Fred grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Nah, I just need a day off." Sky evaded. "I'm finished. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Sky!" George called after her. The girl turned around but stayed at the stairs. "Are you sure that we're good?"

"Yeah, of course. It's just been a long day. See you tomorrow." A weak smile was shot in the twins' direction before Sky turned around and disappeared to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Piercing blue. The colour was carved prominently into her mind as the pupils had shrunk into needle sized spots. She waited for the scream. She knew it would come, she had visited the nightmare enough times to be sure of that. She dreaded the sound but waiting for it put her even more on edge. Her heartbeat quickened in those few seconds in which time always seemed to stand still. And then it was there. The sound cut through her, leaving her frozen to the spot. Even after all this time the scream hadn't lost its intensity. She heard the animalistic shrill tone crack, a millisecond before it stopped.

Panting heavily she sat up in her bed. She ran her hands through her hair, registering at the back of her mind the cold sweat covering – well, all of her body, really. The urge to distract herself from the images was overwhelming and once again she dug her nails deep into her skin to create another feeling her mind could be occupied with. As always it didn't work in the slightest.

Her eyes fell on the crumpled sheets binding part of her to the bed. Judging by the state of her four-poster, she must have tossed around quite a bit. It was still dark outside, only the feint traces of moonlight illuminated the dorm, the morning sun wasn't even in sight. The dream had woken her much too early though she wasn't surprised. She had expected it to appear today and knew the images, sounds and smells would haunt her all day.

Sky slipped out of the bed and patted over to the bathroom. As the droplets ran down her skin her thoughts drifted back to the scream that had torn her out of the horrible images.

But it hadn't been the scream that woke her. It had been the following silence.

The girl stepped out of the shower and shot a short glance at the clock as she crossed the Gryffindor common room. 4 am. In front of the Fat Lady she hesitated a few seconds, wondering about the curfew. Deciding she didn't care one bit, Sky made her way to the only place she knew could bring her through the day: the grounds.

* * *

Sky had strolled through the woods a few hours, long enough that the black had morphed into the grey of dawn and on to the first rays of sunlight breaking bravely through the trees. Entirely in line with 'better sound than sorry' she had stayed at the outline of the forest as she did not trust herself to catch the tunes as she would normally have. But she did not miss the loud chewing sounds and the deep voice coming from the next clearing. Knife in hand the girl crept closer, making sure to stay against the wind. Her jaw dropped as she came within the range of vision. Big skeletal winged horses ripped large bits of flesh off something that might have been a cow. And in the midst of them stood Hagrid petting the nearest of the strange creatures with a large content smile on his face.

"What the…" Sky blurted out as she stumbled onto the clearing. Some of the horses twitched as she entered their space.

"Sky. Yeh're out early. Wha' yeh doing in the forest? Yeh're not allowed ter be here. It's dangerous, it is. There are-"

"Hagrid, what are-"

"Alright, I know it's a strange sight. Yeh probably think I'm pettin' plain air, but-"

"What are you talking about? What are those creatures? I've never seen or heard of them."

"Blimey Sky, yeh never stop ter surprise me. Yeh can see them, can yeh?" The giant man shook his head in disbelief. "Those marvellous creatures are called thestrals. And them are the only tame herd in the whole of Britain, aren't yeh?" A loving look lay behind his eyes as he continued to pet the winged horses.

"Why is it surprising that I can see them? They are not exactly small, are they?"

A deep chuckle ran through the clearing which only increased as Hagrid caught the confused look on Sky's face.

"No, they aren't small. But yeh can only see them if yeh've seen death."

"Death?" Piercing blue orbs flashed up in Sky's mind. The weird horses had been a very good distraction but that little innocent word was enough to open the well-guarded box of horrible images. They crept out of the box, sneaking slowly up to her. However, the day was still ahead and she forced them back in order to survive it.

"Yeah, death. I never thought of it tha' way bu' seems as if it suffices to see animals die. Bu' maybe it's just yeh. The elves taught yeh ter look on things in another way, didn't they? An' yeh're a hunter so, that must be it, musn' it?"

"Yeah, probably. I've got to go. Catch something to eat and stuff."

But the girl did not go to the great hall to get something to eat. In fact that day she returned to the castle only for her lessons. Sky even went so far as to gather her bow and arrows to provide herself with her own food. When night began to fall she considered returning to the dormitory but decided against it. As she sat in front of her small fire she pondered over the strange creatures.

 _Yeh can only see them if yeh've seen death._

She would never know if Hagrid's guess was right. That being a hunter, respecting life and therefor acknowledging every death, regardless of the race, was sufficient to see the thestrals. The only thing she could say for sure was that it didn't have to be a human.

The horrible shrill scream echoed around her head. She didn't know if she should squeeze her eyes shut or let them stay open. But she guessed it wouldn't matter anyway. Even if she was able to force the images back, eventually her body would give in to sleep. And the night would send another repetition of her nightmare.

Before she settled down a ritual had to be made. Her ritual. The ritual she practised since that fatal day five years ago.

As she began to sing, Sky let her magic reach out to her surroundings. Slowly her hand drew some seeds from her pocket, scattering them in a small circle. At a certain tone she directed her magic to the seeds and they began to grow, leaves were spreading and finally they blossomed.

After the last tune had faded Sky lay down next to the little patch of flowers. Breathing in their scent, she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. Her consciousness drew a picture of a small elven child.

 _Thick blonde hair framed her face on which a shy smile could be seen. The bright blue eyes were looking straight at her creating a calming aura which was intensified as Sky felt their fingers intertwine. "We'll do it together, won't we? You won't leave me alone?" It wasn't a real question. The elf's voice was only a tiny bit nervous but Sky heard her younger self answer with conviction anyway. "Of course not! You're my companion. I won't ever let you down!"_

A hoarse whisper left her lips before she gave in to the exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Bluebell."

Nightmares were only really dreadful when they were made up of memories. Unfortunately, hers were.


End file.
